


Just taking out the trash

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dark Comedy, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Murder, Yandere!Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: After going through a break up, Tony steps outside to have some fresh air, maybe beer or two. He didn't expect see his bloody neighbor dragging a body to his car.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, mention of Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Ironstrange fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304174
Comments: 50
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off T.D's fanart ^-^  
> https://twitter.com/todo269/status/1309184766885859329

_It's over, Tony. I'm sorry_

_Pepper wait!_

_Take care of yourself._

" Fuck..."

Tony rubbed his face and leaded back against his office chair. It's been a week since him and Pepper broke up but still the pain feels like day one. He's avoided it by working on research of his many many inventions. He was gonna have break through and it'll change the lives of millions. _Oh right._ Tony huffed out a bitter chuckle, that's why Pepper broke up with him in first place cause of his work consuming him. Tony turned off his computer screen and slide away from his desk and walked towards his fridge. It was mostly empty save for some old Chinese take out and some beers. He arched his eyebrow seeing a note attached to the box.

_Sorry about the break up. Few beers usually cheer me up. Drink them responsibly._

_-Stephen S._

Tony gave a sober smile grabbing two bottles. He took the cap off drowning first one in minutes. " Oh yeah...I'm feeling better already." Tony opened the second one and decided get some fresh air while his buzz started kick in. Grabbing his favorite red robe and gold slippers, Tony walked outside sipping his beer. His buzz was really kicking in now enjoying the cool air and light breeze flowing by. " Ah much better~" Tony said with a drunk slur. He took a long swig and heard a thump. A very loud thump. Looking to his right he was expecting to hear a cat or raccoon going through the trash. Instead he saw two bodies, one leading against a small car with the door open. He saw a man pull another body out the car. " What the f-" Tony squinted his eyes trying figure out the bizarre sight. Under the street lamp, Tony noticed the figure-no-all three covered in blood. " Oh fuck,,,," Tony blinked a few times wishing and praying it was the alcohol making him see things. He really didn't want to believe that was Stephen Strange his neighbor covered in blood hands still clinging onto the limp- Tony covered his mouth feeling sick.

" Tony?"

_Oh Shit!_

Tony took a step back hoping Stephen didn't see him, was that even Stephen?!? " T-Tony. Um it's not what it looks like! I'm uh just-just taking out the trash..." Tony dropped his bottle and took off running before it could even shatter on the ground. " TONY WAIT!" _Oh shit! Oh god fuck no!_ Tony ran down the empty street and didn't dare look back scared Stephen could catch up to him. He wished he could run faster if it wasn't for his damn slippers. " Oh-AGH!" Tony tripped falling on his knees and hissed at burning pain. He could hear footsteps catching up to him and hastily tried get back on his feet. Before he could fully stand something hit his hand knocking him out cold.

Only thing he could recall hearing was mix of frantic mumbles and shouting..

* * *

_Jesus Christ why? Why him of all people!?_

Stephen huffed grabbing the wet rag and wiping the blood off side of Tony's head. He hated hitting the man so hard with that brick but it was heat of the movement situations. Once his head was clean, Stephen moved to patching up Tony's bruised knees. It was a miracle he didn't fall on any broken glass. The unconscious man's body jerked for a moment. Stephen waited to make sure Tony wouldn't wake up just yet. Not that it would matter since Tony's wrist and ankles were tied up with rope. He also covered his mouth with a cloth for obvious reason. _Wish you weren't tied up like this_. Stephen shook his head feeling his face flustered. " Not the time, Strange!" He hissed at himself. It was inappropriate thinking of his crush this way after want just happen an hour ago. **_But look at him all tied up just for you and only you~_** Stephen covered his mouth to contain the moan from escaping. Seems it wasn't enough seeing Tony's eyes fluttered open. Stephen tried his best to look comforting once Tony was fully awake.

" H-Hey Tony. How's your head?"

_Smooth Strange, real smooth._

Tony's eyes widen as he tried to the talk but was muffled due to his gag. " Please don't struggle I just treated your wounds." Tony made a yelp as his head moved everywhere including looking at his restraints. He screamed as he looked at Stephen like he was some ghost. For record, he was still wearing his bloody tank top and sweatpants so he couldn't get mad at Tony's frighten reaction. " Tony I need you to calm down and let me explain." Stephen tried to touch Tony out of reassurance but the man yelped nearly falling off the couch. Stephen caught him despite Tony struggle to get away from him.

" Tony-can you- **STOP!"**

Tony froze and grew silent. Stephen sighed as he sat on the floor not too far from Tony incase the man tried to fall again. He laughed shaking his head, really didn't want their first official meet up to end up like this but what can you do? " Tony, I know you have a lot of questions going through you head." Tony nodded his head angrily shouting some curses through his gag. " Look we got off on the wrong foot. In fact, I think this is just one big misunderstanding. If you could hear me out that be great!" Stephen said with a smile placing his hands on his knees. Tony stared at him for about 1 minute and 5 seconds exactly. At 1 minute and 6 seconds he began shouting again until he fell off the couch hitting his bruised knees reopening the wounds. Tony started sobbing at the sudden pain. Stephen faced palm himself cursing every fiber of his being

 _Out of all days why did you decide to leave you home_ now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of these two disasters coming real soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is here :D

_God fucking damn it! Why me??? What did I do to deserve this????_

Tony was scared-no scared shitless. His neighbor was a murderer and he was next to go. He seen too much! _Come on Stark think!_ Tony assumed he was a locked in a basement judging from lack of windows and the one door up the stairs. His hands and ankles were tied awfully tight he could see hints of purple and dark red. His eyes shifted from Stephen still sitting on the floor with bloody clothes on. He didn’t see a weapon but no doubt there was a knife or something dangerous behind his back. Tony looked some more scanning the area for anything he could defend himself with. There was a tool shelf and just behind it was a door. Tony gulped not even imagining what horror laid behind it. 

“ I know what you’re doing.”

Tony flinched as Stephen stood up walking towards him. Tony shook his head pleading through the gag the man not hurt him. Stephen stained hand touched Tony’s cheek making him cringe. He closed his eyes begging for whomever was watching that his death is quick and painless. “ You’re so brilliant you know that? Stephen praised stroking Tony’s cheek.

“ You already have millions ways to get out of here huh? It’s okay you can be honest. I’m not gonna hurt you anymore.” 

Stephen’s hand slide down and Tony closed his eyes. He felt cool air hit his mouth, the gag was gone. Tony peeked one eye open seeing the cloth in Stephen’s hand. “ Better?” Stephen asked with a cheerful smile. Tony blinked and licked his lips making sure the cloth was in fact gone. _Alright Stark choose what you say carefully..._

” SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME!” 

Stephen gave Tony a blank stare before laughing. _Shit_. “ P-please don’t kill me. I’ll give you money. You can take whatever just don’t kill me!” Stephen laughed some more and Tony tried his best to scoot away. “ I can’t tell what's more cute about you? You’re brilliance or ignorance?” Tony frowned as Stephen sat next to him. 

“ We’re nowhere near the apartments let alone the city so by all means keep screaming. But it be a shame for you to ruin that lovely voice of yours~” 

Tony flinched as Stephen rubbed his finger across his throat. “ You-you never answered my question.” Tony manage to whisper out. “Hm? Oh you mean the trash?” Tony looked away frustrated. That wasn’t the question he had in mind but he couldn’t tell if Stephen was avoiding it or not. 

“ You mean those innocent people.”

” **No I meant trash. That’s what they were and are now with the rest**.” 

A chill ran down Tony’s spine seeing Stephen’s eyes grow dark. Lord knows if he meant actual trash or with countless other bodies stored who knows where. “ W-why...” Tony asked lowering his head, attempted to anyway. Stephen gently lifted his chin up with one hand. ” Those _**filth**_ were going to rob you and I couldn’t let that happen.” Stephen replied matter of fact as if it was a good thing. 

“ Why couldn’t you call the police!?” 

“ If it was someone else house, sure. But couldn’t let them get away. You’ve been working so hard I couldn’t bare to imagine them ruining what you hold dear. You’ve already lost one thing important to you...”

Tony wasn’t sure whether to be disgusted or scared Stephen knew so much. Had those people supposedly stolen his work yes he be devastated. His work was last thing keeping him sane even if Pepper left him. He didn’t want to think of the outcome if he lost his work too. 

“ You didn’t have to kill them...” 

“ I suppose not. But they had it coming.”

* * *

Since the day Tony moved few doors down, Stephen felt complete. They chatted few times as neighbors would, but to Stephen it was different. The way Tony talked about his inventions, the simple robots he made as if it was his own child. Stephen never seen such life and excitement in anyone before. He envied Pepper and her relationship with Tony.

But was he upset with her when she broke up with him? Not at all. Her and Stephen were good friends. She often come to Stephen to vent about Tony. It was a win win. She vented her frustrations and Stephen could know every little thing about Tony. Now that they broken up he could be closer to Tony than ever. _**This**_ however....he’ll consider it an _amusing_ accident. " How many people have you killed?" Tony asked cutting Stephen away from his deep thought. " Just two." He stated and Tony gave a nervous chuckle, " D-don't lie to me. You're gonna kill me anyway aren't you?" Stephen frowned, as if he ever kill Tony. Bad enough he'd already hurt him earlier.

" I would do no such thing. I've killed only two the others-"

" THERE'S OTHERS!?"

" You'd never noticed them because I already took care of it."

Stephen didn't like seeing Tony grow pale at what he just said. The moment Tony showed Stephen his work Stephen made it his goal to ensure Tony's happiness. Someone tried break into Tony's car he called and had them arrested. A drunk jackass wanted to interrupt Tony and Pepper's date, needless to say the man now drinks through for rest of his sad life. Stephen rather proud of himself not taking another's life. But when he saw those _**vermin** _ and what they were going to do with- All Stephen remembered was hearing a loud pop and seeing his fist was bloody. And the pops got louder as blood splattered around him. One of their face was no longer recognizable and the other tried to fight back managing t get one good hit on Stephen. Terrible mistake on their end. And then Tony had to be outside... _What a mess..._ Stephen looked at Tony who was on verge of puking, or maybe it was crying. Either way he didn't want that. He needed to fix this little misunderstanding. Stephen reached into his pocket pulling out a pocket knife. " Oh god please no!" Tony whined and Stephen ignored it as he grabbed Tony's tied wrists. 

" Hold still. Wouldn't want to cause an accident, right?"

Tony nodded his head and his body shook like a leaf. Stephen sighed putting the blade underneath the rope and cutting it. Pulling the rope apart, Stephen clicked his tongue upset at Tony's bruised wrists. He already knew his ankles will be the same. Moving the knife down he cut the rope on Tony's ankles. He was completely freed now. The two sat in silent one way for the other to do something. The silence finally broke when Tony's cellphone rang that was currently resting in Stephen's pocket. Stephen looked at Tony's shocked expression.

_You're move, my love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if that cellphone had a ringtone it be screaming right now lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for mention of panic attack

_My-my phone...of course he has my phone,,,_

Tony looked at Stephen and for life of him couldn't tell what they man was thinking. All Tony knew was that he needed to think-no!-act fast. The pocket knife was still in Stephen's hand and Tony wasn't too comfortable trying ambush the killer. _Not yet anyway._ The ringing stopped before starting up again. Stephen smiled pulling the phone out to check the screen. " It's Miss Potts. Want to answer it?" Tony gulped unsure if that was some smartass trick question. _What would he say? Pepper call 911 my neighbor is a fucking killer and I've been kidnapped! No I'll be dead for sure and he might kill her too_. Tony was a fast thinker, hell he faster thinker under stress but this whole thing was passed stress. " That's okay I'll answer it~" Tony held his hands up wanting to object but Stephen already pressed the green button. Tony began to sweat when the speaker was turned on.

" Tony? You there? Hello Tony?"

" Hey Pepper it's me."

" Stephen??? I-what are you doing with Tony's phone?"

Tony didn't like how Stephen winked at him before opening his mouth. " Tony's been down lately and I thought I treat him on a little outing to clear his mind you know with the workload and breakup." Tony could hear Pepper sigh with relief at the lie Stephen told.

" That's good I was really starting to worry. Thank you for keeping in touch with him, Stephen."

" The pleasure's mind. You know he actually got an hour of sleep for once, isn't that great?"

" Really? I'm in impressed Strange I'm lucky if I could get Tony to take a 20 minute cat nap."

Tony felt wave of emotion flow through him listening to Pepper and Stephen laugh through the conversation. He knew Stephen and Pepper were friends. He was Tony's friend too. Part of him wonder if this _Stephen_ was some imposter. That had to be it. Sure he talked like Stephen but the blood covering his face and clothes said differently. " Oh was their something you needed from Tony? I think I hear him coming out the bathroom?" Stephen asked and Tony shook his head. If he talked now he put his guts out.

" Oh if he's up for it, if not that's okay I'm sure you can relay the message."

" Oh he's out now. Hey Tony, Pepper's on the phone!"

Stephen shoved the phone in Tony's hand with a smile on his face. Tony chewed on his lip as his attention focused on Stephen's hands.

" Hey Pep..."

" Hi Tony? You sound tired is this a bad time?"

_Yes! A very bad time!_

" Nope not at all. I'm surprised you called me, everything okay?"

" Yes-well I heard on news there was some car jacking where you and Stephen stayed just wanted make sure you were okay, and Stephen too if he asks."

Tony chewed his lip harder already tasty cooper on his tongue. " S-shit sounds scary? Was anybody hurt?" Tony didn't want to ask but he needed to know what the fuck Stephen did while he was out cold. " Still in progress. They found blood but that's it. Just stay safe alright?" Tony mumbled a 'yeah' licking his now bleeding lip. " Okay well enjoy you vacation. It's well deserved. Take care." The call ended and Tony dropped the phone on the sofa. " Tony?" Tony couldn't breath, felt like something was pressing on his chest yet Stephen wasn't on him.

" Tony look at me!"

" I-I don't feel good,,,-I"

Tony began hyperventilating, his mind began spinning. Stephen was calling his name, Tony tried to focus but chest grew tighter and air felt thin. “ Tony breath! Please breath!” Stephen was gripping his arms and Tony kept heavily panting.   
  
“ I’m gonna pass out,,”

” No don’t pass out!”

Tony passed out as his body slumped into Stephen’s arm. Stephen held him stunned at what just happen. He was too cruel messing with Tony like that. He knew the man wouldn’t do anything reckless but it was careless of Stephen to put such high pressure on him.   
  
_Stephen you fucking idiot._

Stephen huffed picking up Tony bridal style and carried him up the stairs. It was a standard cottage with few modern touches. He mostly used it to get away for self care. He always did plan for Tony to come with him just not like this.   
  


Once out of the basement, Stephen brought Tony to the bathroom that had a large tub. He carefully placed the resting man inside carefully. Stephen walked out grabbing a duffle bag that had Tony’s belongings inside. He grabbed black AC/DC shirt, red boxers, and some jeans. Back inside the bathroom he glad Tony was still asleep not moving a muscle. “ Let’s get you out of these.” Stephen carefully and gently removed Tony’s clothes. He was blushing trying make sure his eyes didn’t linger too long or else he.   
  
_Just focus on getting him dressed, Strange._

Stephen scolded himself. He quickly put on Tony’s new boxers. Next was his shirt, Stephen never noticed how many injuries were on Tony. Most were nearly faded and Stephen felt guilty added more to it. Faded cuts and scar burns were also on his hand. What really caught Stephen’s eye was the circular dent in middle of Tony’s chest. All he knew at least what Pepper told him was that Tony had heart problems and left it at that.

Stephen sighed pulling Tony’s shirt down. He got up heading towards medicine cabinet to grab first aid kit. Tony didn’t react much as Stephen carefully cleaned his wrist and ankles bandaging them up. Once done, he Lenny down to pick up Tony. He tried at his chapped and slightly bloody lip.   
  
_Just one and make it quick._

Stephen softly kissed Tony. He smiled enjoying the moment. He enjoyed it more if Tony was awake for it but he’ll be patient. Picking up Tony, Stephen moves him to bedroom so he could finally rest comfortably. He looked in the mirror finally seeing his appearance. _No wonder he was scared of me._ Stephen needed a shower and change of fresh clothes. He’ll burned the stained ones afterwards. He petted Tony’s head enjoying the softness.

“ When you wake up we’ll sort this out correctly, I promise.”

* * *

Tony woke up feeling dizzy. He looked around and was surprised he wasn’t held captive in the basement. The relief didn’t last long seeing he wasn’t home and this wasn’t a terrible nightmare he had. “ Fuck me,,,” Tony got up and looked at mirror across from him. He was wearing his clothes and was patched up. There was a window and Tony looked seeing nothing but trees. _Bastard wasn’t lying about being away._ Tony was more or less pissed off. He needed give him piece of his mind preferably his fist. Storming out the room, Tony went down to hall towards the front and saw the kitchen including Stephen.

” Afternoon. Please have a seat, I made burgers.”

Tony could hear his stomach growling. He doesn’t even recall last time he a proper meal. “ Sure...” He mumbled with bitter tone sitting at the table. Stephen smiled turning the stove off and setting plate in front of Tony. Tony glared at it as warning it he’ll attack. 

“ I’ll eat it if you think it’s poisoned.”

Tony huffed grabbing the burger and chomping into it. His anger quickly disappeared enjoying the juicy taste. “ Oh my god!” Tony moaning eating the burger within minutes. “ Want another one?” Stephen asked and Tony held his plate out as the man sat another burger on it. 

“ This is really good. I didn’t know you cook so well.”

” Thanks...”

” Seriously you could’ve invited me over or delivered and I eat like a normal person for once.”

” I’m glad you agree with the idea.” 

Tony stopped chewing to look at Stephen. “ What?” Stephen asked and Tony didn’t really have an answer. This was the Stephen he knew. Nice, usually kept to himself, very intelligent man that _understood_ Tony. He even dressed like his usual self with basic T-shirt and jeans not whatever the fuck he witnessed last night.

“ So what you got a split personality?” 

” Excuse me?”

” I mean _this_ - _ **you**_! Or was it some messed up prank because you got me alright. “

Stephen frowned and Tony wasn’t sure to be mad at him or himself. “ Come on man I’m serious!" Tony yelled slamming his hands on the table. Stephen looked at him and sighed in defeat. " Look, it really was bad timing. And I promise you this was a one time thing. It won't happen again." Tony covered his face shaking his head. " It's not that simple-what if they find you!? You're a suspect!" Stephen gave a small smile and Tony felt his face become warm. " I-I didn't mean it like that!" Stephen grabbed Tony's hand placing it on the table. 

" Can I ask you something?"

" No."

" Please it's an important question and I want you to be honest with me."

" Fine."

" Say you made a breakthrough. Like you the many creations you had you found the prefect one to present to the world." Tony nodded his head, he was close, extremely close matter of fact. " Now imagine after working so hard, putting everything you loved to the side because you knew it'll be worth it in long run." _I'm real close Pepper just give me- **I can't Tony. I just can't I've waited long enough.**_ Tony chewed inside of his cheek. He didn't like remembering old wounds.

" Now imagine after making all the right calls, contacting the best people you knew could help make you dream finally become reality. And then the next day you wake up it's gone. You nearly turn your whole home upside down you retrace every step wondering where your prized possession went."

Tony took few slow breaths. The thought alone was spiking his anxiety up. " Now imagine you find the sons of bitches that stole your work. They used it for their own game. Made it seem like it was there's not your hard work." Tony shook his head bawling is hand into a fist. " Or worst they destroyed it. Called it some dumb piece of junk not even understanding the complexity, heart, and time you put into it. **What would you do then?** "

" **I beat the shit out them until they begged for me to stop. And I keep going until it was nothing left! Because who are these assholes to just come in and take what I spent nearly half a fucking decade on! Nearly threw my life away and I'm not just talking about my relationship! Because I want make difference and not be like** \- like... _shit._

Tony looked at Stephen in disbelief. " I...see your point now..." Stephen patted Tony's hand with a sympathetic nod. " You really cared that much about my work?" Stephen gave a soft chuckle as he looked at the table. " And you." Tony felt himself blushing. _Oh...damn..wow..._

" So you were telling the truth?"

" *laughs* Yes Tony."

" And this really was one time thing."

" It was the second they were dead."

"....that still doesn't make it right..."

" I know. Are you still scared of me?"

" No. Huh I'm not. How hell you manage to do that?"

" Well I did use to be a doctor but decided to retire early."

" How come?"

Stephen looked at Tony finally and smile. " Found a new interest." Now Tony was the one looking away. " S-shut up, jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't have yandere Stephen without confused tsundere Tony UwU  
> Got 2 more chapters folks 🤗


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter than previous ones   
> Heads up for mention of car crash and slight mention of suicide

_In other news, officers are still on look out for serial pawners and burglars: Quentin Beck and Justin Hammer. They were last scene at Sanctum Suites after multiple electronics were stolen from various households. Investigators believe that the attempted break in at Avengers Housing may be connected. As for now make sure your cars and homes are locked at all times-“_

Stephen turned off the tv pleased with what he heard. All and any worry of getting _caught_ was null and void. _Trash won’t be missed_. The bodies were long burned up and ashes were scattered. They’ll be deemed missing for very very long time. And if someone wanted to be foolish as the last vermin...well Stephen already prepared himself to be extra cautious in covering his tracks, for Tony’s sake. Speaking of Tony.

” Where are you going?”  
  
“ Um going outside.” 

“ And the reason you’re holding a toolbox?”

” How did-“

Stephen smiles looking at Tony’s reflection on the tv screen. “ Look I’m just doing a little science experiment.” Stephen got up to block the front door and Tony pouted still holding the tool box and few empty water bottles.

” We made an agreement.”

” But I’m bored! I gotta tinker, move my hands, make something, anything! I can’t sit in this boring cabin doing nothing! And no I don’t want play cards or jenga.”

Stephen laughed at Tony pouting as he still clung to the items like a child not wanting give up his toys. _So cute~_ “ We could go on a hike?” Tony rolled his eyes setting the items in the floor. “ I want entertainment, Stephen!” 

_Entertainment_?

Stephen gave a smirk and walked towards Tony scooping him off the floor. “ H-Hey!?” Stephen hummed tossing Tony over his shoulder and walked down the hall.

” How are you carrying me!?”

” With ease. If you ate more I might have struggled.”

” Rude.”

Stephen brought Tony to the bedroom pushing him on the bed. Before Tony could move he already crawled back top straddling his hips. “ W-what are you doing?” Stephen chuckled sliding his hand underneath Tony's hoodie. " Entertaining you." Tony face turned pink at the contact. " Hold-hold on a second." Stephen paused, tilting his head. " Something wrong?" Tony nodded but quickly shook his head. " It's um embarrassing but kinda self-conscious of my chest...." Stephen removed his hand and got off of Tony who sighed in relief. The two laid next to each other on the bed in silence.

" If you don't mind me asking. Does it relate to the scar on your chest?" Stephen asked breaking the silence. Tony gave a a bitter chuckle turning to his side to face Stephen. " That old scar? Had it since I was 19." Stephen was quiet for a moment unsure if he press further or not.

” Car crash if you were wondering. It was stupid too. Me and my old man arguing about my future. That I needed to be better than him. Mom was telling us to stop. Told my dad to eat shit....I hear-I hear loud crash. I wake up next day in hospital with battery attached to my chest. My parents died in the crash. Never really got over that...”

Tears rolled down Tony’s face and Stephen used his thumb to wipe them away. “ I’m sorry to hear that.” Tony rubbed his face exhaling.

“ Thanks. After sitting in hospital for few months and finally having the courage to get the sharpnel out my chest. Started working on helping others.” 

“ Anything in particular?”

” Yeah a device to protect the heart. 

" So your robots are part of that?"

" Nah. I made Dum-E and U when I was drunk and lonely. They're completely useless and idiotic and I love them for it. "

Tony smiled some more and that made Stephen smile. " Um thanks for you know stopping those guys for taking my stuff. Means a lot." Stephen was a lost for words being thanked. He didn't really know what to say. " Golly Mr.Stark you sure are welcome!" Tony said pretending to talk like Stephen. " *Chuckles* douchbag." Tony giggled scooting closer to Stephen. " I am but you love for me it."

_I do. That's why I killed for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen bonding 🤗💖  
> One more chapter left 😎


	5. Chapter 5

“ Hmm what you two think tie or no tie?”

Tony looked at his boys who only stared at him flexing their tiny fingers. “ Yeah good point, a tie is too much.” Tony tossed the tie away and looked in the mirror. He was wearing a red button up top and black jeans with red bottom dress shoes. “ Looking good, Stark.” He told himself winking at his reflection. Tiny walked towards the kitchen and starting at the take out boxes. U squeaked and Tony rolled his eyes, “ Well of course I’m not gonna serve food like this! Just keeping it warm.” U made another squeak and Tony stuck his tongue out at the bot.   
  


Door bell rang and Tony quickly dumped the take out food onto a plate. He also turned on his stereo that softly played music. Rushing to the door, he stopped to straighten himself out before opening the door.

” Hey.”

”’Evening. Nice shirt.”

” Thank you, nice everything- you look great, Stephen!”

Stephen smiles as Tony moved to the side for the man to come in. Stephen was wearing a dark blue sweater, gray dress pants, and brown loafers. He did his best not to stare too long. I guess your helpers won’t be joining us?” Stephen teased, “ Well thought about it but they are terrible at pouring wine. Had to hire a cleaner to scrub the carpets.” Tony joked about his useless bots.

” So I shouldn’t have to worry about this good wine going to waste then?” Stephen asked holding the large bottle. “ Nope! It’ll go straight to my stomach and maybe have it later for dessert!” Tony exclaimed grabbing two empty wine glasses.   
  


“ So it’s finally finished?” Stephen asked watching Tony pour the drinks. “ Yup! Got it locked away tight too.” Tony said giddy like a puppy. It took a while but finally after so many years he did it. He was excited to show Stephen first. Technically he told Pepper too but Stephen is the first to actually see it.   
  


“ Gimme one second.” Tony said passing Stephen his glass. He went to his bedroom to collect a red shiny briefcase. Once back in the living room he sat it on the coffee table typing in the passcode. “ Stephen Strange I present you the arc reactor. Not copywritten yet.” Opening it, it was a shiny circle like disk that looked almost like a lightbulb.   
  


“ Tony...”

” It’s like a night light. This gonna change some many lives with heart problems. Resources and materials are safe to use and not a hazard to the body or environment! What do you think?”

Stephen looked at the arc reactor in shock. “ I’m really proud of you that’s what.” Tony was taken aback not thinking he get praised. Of course he would with Stephen but still was a nice surprise. “ Thank you. And thank you for checking up on me especially with that mini explosion I had a week ago *chuckles*” Tony closed the case locking it. Looking up he could seeing Stephen staring at him. " What?" Stephen took a sip from his wine before setting the glass down. He took Tony's hand holding them.

" Tony Stark....would you go out with me?"

_O-oh,,,_

Tony felt his face become warm. It's been a month since the _trash_ incident. He's gotten to know Stephen more, everything about him. Tony's opened up more with him than Pepper. _You and Stephen been hanging out more?_ He recalled Pepper asking. _Yeah why?_ He can't remember last time Pepper been so happy for him. _He likes you a lot. I think you like him too. You have my support either way._ Tony wasn't sure how long he was thinking. Stephen was still starring at him his eyes showing doubt and worry. _I do like him a lot..._ Tony sighed squeezing Stephen's hand.

" Yeah...I want go out with you too."

Stephen's eyes widen as his eyes started to water. " Why are you crying???" Stephen chuckled hugging Tony tightly. " I-just didn't think you say yes,,," _Me neither._ " Well I did so don't think of changing your mind!" Stephen laughed kissing Tony's cheek, " I love you." Now Tony felt like crying. " Love you too,,," Stephen removed himself and Tony quickly kissed him before stepping away. " So uh want to consider this our first dinner date? _Or we can skip to dessert._ " Tony mumbled the last part looking at the ground. He looked back up Stephen had that _look_ in his eyes. " Can I?" Stephen whispered and Tony wonder if the heater was on or it was all in his head. " Go for it-aH!" Stephen scooped up Tony taking him out of the living room.

" What *laughs* what are you doing?"

" Taking my dessert togo~"

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading 🥰  
> Might come back and make an alternate ending aka the bad end 😈


	6. Alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter takes place after Tony spots Stephen taking out “ the trash” and things go bit different for Tony

_Wasn’t expecting this but I’ll take it. He’ll finally get to see the **real** me!_   
  


Stephen told himself watching the sleeping Tony. Seeing the man tied up excited him greatly but he needed his love to be awake first. He used the moment to clean up Tony’s bleeding head. He didn’t mean to hit Tony so hard but talking then and now wasn’t really a option. _Couldn’t let you get away from me again_. He thought smiling, from here on out he’ll take care of Tony properly, he’ll make sure of it. Tony’s body began to move and Stephen stood back quickly wiping whatever blood he could off his face. Tony’s eyes flickered open and winced a few times. 

“ Hello Tony~” Stephen cheered and Tony’s eyes widen trying to speak. “ Whoops I forgot to take your gag off allow me!” Stephen reached off to pull the cloth away from Tony’s mouth.

” SOMEONE! ANYONE HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!” Tony screamed and Stephen laughed, deciding to join in. “ CAN SOMEONE SAVE HIM! HEEEELLLLO!?” Tony looked at Stephen with fearful confusion. Stephen found the reaction awfully cute. “ Sorry. We’re long away from anyone hearing us. So you can put an end to that right now. Hate for you to ruin such a pretty voice.” Stephen cooed almost touching Tony’s throat who flinched away.

” W-what do you want? Money? My work? Just don’t kill me. P-please-“ 

“ Shhh. I’d never kill you. Wouldn’t dream of killing such brilliance.”

The way Tony looked at Stephen drove him crazy. _Oh to kiss you right now~~_ Tony again tried to move away from him. “ Oh you heard that? Well I’m glad you did. See I mean you no harm, Tony.” Tony growled having bit of anger spark through him.

” Bullshit! You killed those mean and now you’re gonna kill me too! You threw a fucking brick at me!”

” Poor decision on my part. Hitting you I mean. But again I’m not gonna kill you.”

” Then why the fuck am I tied up huh!?”

Tony raised his tied wrists to point at his tied ankles. Stephen kept silence trying not to moan at the various images that ran through his mind of a bonded Tony.

“ You’re smart man, Tony. **You know why**. I can see it on your face. Planning your escape route the second I untie you. But I’m very much happy to play with you now that I have you all to myself~”

Stephen pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket. He couldn’t help but chuckle hearing Tony shallow hard at the sight of the blade. Grabbing Tony’s wrist, he sliced the rope freeing the man. He paused looking at Tony for a moment before continuing to cut the rope in his ankles. 

“ There, better now?”

Tony looked at him and shoved Stephen roughly on the floor and bolted towards the stairs. _Oh Tony_...Stephen got up and watched Tony pulling at the locked handle cursing at himself. He slowly walked up the steps.

” No wait- pLease-“

Stephen held his knife against Tony’s throat who instantly stopped moving. " I guess fear makes people stupid. But that's okay. Although...." Stephen leaned close to Tony's ear. " **It be a shame if you misbehaved again. Can you imagine the look on Pepper's face?"** Tony whimpered shaking like a leaf. " D-Don't hurt her you son of bitch." Tony growled as tears rolled from his eyes. " Only if you be a good boy and stay with me." Stephen chuckled licking Tony's face. He didn't care the man cringed his attitude will change soon enough. " Now let's get you back on the couch." Stephen started lowering his knife. " But first tell me you love me." Tony frowned at Stephen and he sighed. " Please say it, **or else.** " Tony flinched when Stephen gripped his knife.

" I-.....I love you,,,,,"

_Atta boy._

Stephen kissed Tony as he held his hand. He walked him back to the couch. He reached into his pocket pulling out handcuffs. " What are you???"" Tony asked gripping the couch. " Your punishment. You weren't suppose to run off. I'm sure this be the one and only punishment~" Stephen forcefully grabbed Tony's bruised wrists slapping the handcuffs on. Stephen held him patting his back.

" It's okay. You'll learn this isn't so bad. Think of this as a nice vacation."

" I-I don't want this,,,,"

" You will."

 _ **You don't have a choice**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F for Tony lol  
> And thanks for reading everyone ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> all feed back is welcomed


End file.
